It's Totally Dramatic
by FictionalMindOfADreamer
Summary: *No new characters* Everyone is so creative! T for language. It's Totally Dramatic, It's TDI the next Generation! Read and Review, No flames, all flames will be ignored! Chapter 4 will be up today.
1. Totally A Promotion!

**AN: Everyone had one, so I decided to join in on the fun!**

**This is a TDI camp so people get voted off, don't cry...**

**Now please enjoy this TDI Season....er so many camps... can really be season 2... or even 5?**

**Please Enjoy this Promo.**

"Howdy campers! Did you enjoy the last season of... Total Drama island!? want to join in on the fun? Now you can!" Said the over excited TV host.

"Well now you can! We had budget cuts so... no tapes, just fill out the forms Kay?"Chris walked over to the crappy cabin of the last Total Drama island."You won't have to stay here..."He started, "You're staying here!!" He pulled out a picture of a tent in the middle of a thick forest with a swamp in view, not to far from it.

"Chris man! Another season??" Chef said, " I don't think I could take much more of this place!"

'Relax, it's on a different island, a random uncharted one out in the Pacific." Chris and Chef were chatting like the camera crew wasn't there.

"Uh, guys were still rolling..." Said a brave camera man.

"Oh right." Chris said. "Eh em" He cleared his throat and continued. "This year you could be competing to win 1,000,000 dollars! Oh and yea, Chef Hatchet is returning also," Chef gave the camera a possessed grin.

"I went to a cooking class this year," he smiled, " At a prison."

"Okay... glad I don't have to eat that crap... see you on Total Drama Island!"

**AN:**

**The form:**

**Name:**

**Age: 14-16 please**

**Likes: Go crazy**

**Dislikes: Again, go crazy.**

**Personality: Be very detailed, and include what they wear.**

**Looks: Hair and all that jazz.**

**Why TDI?: Doesn't have to be much.**

**Pairing?: Yes/No**

**What kind of person?:With last question^**

**If you don't get in, don't be too sad okay? Don't flame the story if you don't get in. **

***It's not first come, first serve.***

**This is how it works, campfire at the BEGINNING of the chapters, following up from the last. This is so THE CAMPERS can vote people off. Tell me who you wanna be paired with, and what you want them to say/act like.**

**This is really by the campers, not by me. **

**Feel free to tell me anything you want your person to do!**

**If you are lucky, and people review with their forms, I might get the first episode, or just introduce the first batch of campers!**

**E-mail me crazy e-mails if I ever stop posting new chapters, I give you permission to.**

**~Alli**


	2. Totally a new Island

**AN: I have all the girls I need, and I'm making up the other boys I need if I have too, it's all cool.**

**I don't own TDI, BUT, I do own this cookie!**

**Enjoy.**

"It's time for the Totally Dramatic Season two of TDI!" Chris yelled to the camera men, "As we did last year, our vict- I mean campers will be arriving in a short while, so it's time you you to get a tour of the new island."

He walked over to a patch of land NOT covered by swamp or trees, something that's rare on this island.

"This is where the campers will sleep," He pointed to a row of tents, livable, but not comfortable.

He kept walking, "This is the... he he...washroom." It was horrid. One sink, if you can call it that, toilets that looked like they had been there for years, and the showers... hopefully the water's clear...

"The Mess Hall, Hey Chef,"

"The victims here yet?" Chef gave an evil grin from his kitchen.

"Campers, Chef, they're campers, and no." Nothing much had changed in the Mess Hall but the outside was covered in vines.

The first boat came up the crappy dock.

"Oh look, it's a camper!" Chris walked out of the mess Hall to greet the unsuspecting camper.

A sweet-looking girl walked onto the dock, she had normal length brunette hair. She looks like a very plain girl, but seemed like a nice friend to have around.

"Hello Chris," She gave him warm smile

"Whats up...." he looked at his sheet with the names on it, "Kiley! Start a pile with your bags over there." Was it possible that one girl can make everyone around her be abnormally nice??? **(AN: This is how I think this girl would affect a place, making everyone SMILE!!)**

"Okay," her sweet smile got happier, If it's possible..."I can't wait to meet the others,"

"So it says here you parents are... convicts!? But your so, so," Chris said surprised and dumbfounded.

"I'm **NOTHING **like my parents, got it?" Her smile faded, and she sounded almost angry, but then the anger was gone..

"Okay... looks like our next camper is here!!" Chris Quickly changed th subject.

A dark boy with short black hair walked off the boat, he was pale, his eyes were shockingly orange, the look in his eyes was down-right scary.

"Er... Jasper?" Chris said.

"Yeah...?"

"Welcome to Total Drama island?" Chris said nervously.

"Relax, I'm not going to eat you." Jasper rolled his eyes.

"Well!" Chris said, embarrassed.

"Hey Jasper, I'm Kiley, glad to meet you..." **(AN: The kind of Girl Jasper hates, lol, a talkative one, yes I read all the application, not just the names)**

He cut her off, "Wonderful... nice to meet you too," his tone was sarcastic but also there was a hint of sincerity in it.

Another boat came up, a girl with short, dark purple hair walked onto the dock. She had a slight tan and a scar across her left cheek.

"Hey Jessie!" Chris said in that robotic TV host tone.

"What's up Chris? You guys must be the other campers," She said in a shy but nice tone. "We are the first three here? Cool."

"Yeah, but the others are coming shortly I hope. By The way, I'm Kiley."

"Cool, nice to meet you." Jessie said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Says here your an orphan...?"Chris mumbled.

"Yeah, and I don't want you bringing that up," She waved a fist in Chris pretty face.

"Got it, sheesh."

"And you are?" Jessie looked at Jasper, who was now reading an Edger Allan Poe book he took aout of his bag.

"Jasper," He murmured then flashed he an evil look with his amber eyes.

"Okay..." Jessie said, a little shocked.

"What's up dudes! Mark's in the house!" Said a blond boy with shining green eyes.

He decided to jump off the boat, and do some crazy flip.

"Hi Mark, I'm Kiley, that's Jessie, and that's...." She scoffed "Jasper..."

"You just love saying your name don't you?" Jasper said with the utmost sarcasm.

"Huhm..."

"Hey... er..."

"Jessie."

"Cool hair," Is all that could think of when he saw her, (Nervous, not so good with girls...)

"Thanks," Jessie laughed, "Most people think it's crazy."

"Okay here comes... Lark!" Chris said to the campers, "Damn it! She's blind!" he mumbled.

A very pretty girl with curly blond hair and sparkly blue eyes was on the next boat.

"Thank you," Lark said as Chris helped her off the boat. "You can let go of my hand now..." She said confused.

"Don't you need help cause you're..." Chris started.

"Blind? And no I don't." She slapped his hand away and walked toward the other campers.

"Oof!" Lark said as she bumped into Jasper. "Sorry!"

Lark ran to the other side of the dock.

"Er... It's okay..."

"Hey Lark, I'm Kiley."

"Uh, Hi, who did I just..."

"That's Jasper... not a very nice fellow to say the least..."

"Ah crap, is he mad?"

"No... just standing there reading some Edger Allan Poe book..."

"Good," They both laughed.

"Hey, what's up guys?" Said a tall, dirty-blond boy with one eye green, the other blue.

"Hey... Terran!" Chris smiled.

"Hey dude!" Mark said in a crazy party voice.

Mark and Terran became friends in an instant.

"Hey Kiley, what does he look like??" Lark said eagerly.

"Blond, seems nice, has a swimmers build."

"Huh... "

"Why come here just to get a boyfriend?"

"That's not the whole reason!" They laughed.

"Well looks like we are the only ones not talking with someone..." Jessie said to Jasper.

"...Lovely." Jasper rolled his eyes.

"Just trying to be nice..."

"Oh sorry, Jessie, I thought Miss Perfect was talking to me..." Jasper said... actually being almost nice.

**AN: It's only like 6 out of 20 campers! Crap!!!!! P.S. If you reviewed you got in, I needed all of ya'll and you all are very creative!**

**I'm just sooo lazy!! Promise if not today, then tomorrow I shall finnish the first episode!**

**Alli**


	3. Totally a new Island part 2

**A/N: This is for you 1000GreenSun****, you said you wanted Chris!**

**Disclaimer: I don't even own my cookie anymore... I ate it. ( I don't own TDI D: )**

**P.S. If you don't know who Steve Urkel is, PM me. (It's in the story)**

**Oh yes, and the tents hold 5 comfortably. (again, in the story.)**

_Welcome back To The Totally Dramatic Season 2!_

"Here is Lena, the oldest to join TDI..." Chris smirked.

A petite girl with brunette hair and shockingly green eyes, walked of the boat with utmost confidence.

She walked over to everyone with her green flip-flops clicking behind her.

"So, Lena," Chris started, "Tell the campers how old you are."

"Eighteen," She spoke bluntly, but with a caring tone, "Oh wow look at this place, it looks so rich in wildlife!" She added excitedly.

"Yeah, mosquitoes, bugs, and more mosquitoes..." Jessie scoffed.

She paid no attention to that comment, no one is even sure she heard it, and met the others.

"What's up with Chris..." Mark added as he saw how oddly Chris acted around Lena.

"Ignore it, I just want the others to arrive soon." Terran said looking out for another boat.

The next person to come off onto the dock was Walter, a shy sarcastic guy who had short brown hair and seemed to have gray-ish eyes.

"This is worse than last season..." Walter remarked, implying the camping grounds were worse than Wawanakwa.

"Budget cuts, my man, they are killing us," Chris stated, rolling his dot-eyes at the boy.

"Huh," Walter walked over to the others.

"God, what the hell is up with all these kids, they are all so weird..." Chris said to himself, because none of these campers seemed to be just normal, in _his_point of view that is. (Well we all know, he isn't that normal either.)

"Well, Walter is it? You seem to be a smart competitor, I'm Kiley."

"Uh, Hi," He said in a flat tone, then walked away.

He walked over to Jasper, who was still reading.

"Edger Allan Poe, huh?" Walter said reading the author aloud.

"Yeah..." Jasper said annoyed.

"He is a very odd writer, you know," Walter started, just because he was shy, doesn't mean he doesn't love a good book talk.

"Great. Bye."

"Well..."

A girl with blond hair wand brown highlights strutted confidently off of the boat and on to the dock.

"Hell-o..." all the guys seemed to say in unison.

"Hey, I'm Melissa." She flipped her hair and walked over to the boys.

"Oh great," Jessie started "A flirt."

"She can't be that bad," Lark said happily.

"Meh, she's not as bad as Heather or Lindsay last season," Lena shrugged.

"True..." Jessie sighed.

"Hey guys," Melissa had walked over to them.

"Hello!" Kiley waved to her, (even though she was 4 feet away.)

"Hey..." Melissa said with a half-smile.

Two guys, who seemed to be brothers, came of the boat, bickering insanely.

"Okay, you to must be Johny and Sam," Chris said.

"Yes, and I expect the nicest, eh hem, tent you have," Johny said, acting very high and mighty. He had medium length dirty blond hair, and was quite muscular.

"Well, we shouldn't demand things on our first day, right?" Chris fired back.

"Chris, I'm a fan, so lets get off on the right foot okay?"Johny sighed, he hoped Chris of all people would understand his needs.

"Aren't you going to introduce yourself?" Chris looked at the boy next to Johny who had shaggy chocolate brown hair.

"No, I think my brother embarrassed us enough," Sam said with an cold smile to his brother.

"Look, I deserve the best, and that is what I expect..."

"No, you are just my spoiled little brother..."

"Shut ya pie wholes and march!" Chef Hatchet screamed

"Thank you Chef," Jasper muttered.

They ran to the place where the others were standing.

The next boat pulled up with a very annoyed-looking girl on it, she had long strait black hair, and dark blue eyes.

"Whoa, black lipstick..." Kiley muttered to herself. With her parents being convicts and all, she dislikes most people who come of as "Bad".

"Ruth?" Chris said.

"What was your first clue?" She rolled her eyes. With her arrival, Jasper actually looked up...

"Aren't you hot under that dress..." Jessie rolled her eyes.

"No, I'm not too hot thank you." Ruth said sarcastically.

"Okay... lift the heaviness on this conversation..." Lena said to the others.

"Yeah, we are going to be living with each other for the next few weeks...' Melissa said innocently. "So we all need to like each other remotely..."

"I don't even know what any of y'all _look_ like!" Lark said to break the fight.

They all got quite and waited for the others to come along

A skinny boy with shaggy black hair and bright blue eyes walked onto the now crowded dock.

"Hey," The boy said sweetly, "I'm Benny."

"Welcome to Totally Drama Island Dude!" Chris said.

"You must be the ever-hated Chris," He sarcastically smiled to the host.

"Welcome to paradise dude!" Mark said.

"Eh-he, yes... dude...thank you..." he said awkwardly, not knowing how to respond to party boys.

He went over and stood by Walter, ah the sarcasm continues.

"Oh joy, loads of sarcastic kids, what fun this summer will be..." Chris sighed.

A smiling girl holding a sketch pad and a flute case came next. She had black wavy hair that went just below her shoulders, and crystal blue eyes.

"Hello everyone," She said sweetly.

"Hi, err.." Kiley wanted to make as many friends as possible.

"Myri."

"That's a cool name," Sam said with a slight smile.

"Quit flirting Sam, honestly it's embarrassing," Johny stuck up his nose.

"Uh, thanks," Myri said a little confused by everyone.

"I'm Kiley."

"Cool, you all must be the other campers," Myri said. They all met each other and then waited nervously for the next person.

The next person seemed very quiet and sad. He had short, messy black hair and slouched as he came of the boat.

"You are Allister right? It says here, quiet and depressed..." Chris said.

"Yeah, and gee, thanks so much for saying that about me," Allister murmured then stood with the others.

Nothing else was said after that, everyone was just hoping the next person could liven up the mood.

And that was what the next girl did. (At least she tried to do)

"Hey y'all! What's up!" said a tan girl with long brown hair.

"Oh wow your loud," Ruth said, but everyone was thinking it.

"There goes my good first impression," she said as she slumped of the boat.

"Ruth! Be nice!" Melissa said.

"Bite me, Barbie," Ruth rolled her eyes.

"She called me Barbie..." Melissa said to Lark( trying to hard to be sad.)

"I don't think you look like a Barbie Doll," Lark said trying to comfort her.

"Thanks.... **Hey!" **Melissa yelled with the utmost fake anger. (remember, Lark's blind)

"It's fine..." Lena said.

"Nina."

"Okay, Nina, you made a great first impression," Lena smiled.

"Oh please, quit acting like you're every ones mom," Jessie laughed.

"Yeah, just cause you're older, doesn't mean..." Kiley started.

"You too, Goodie-Two-Shoes." Jessie said to her.

"**_Hey_**!" Kiley yelled.

"Looks like the girls are at each other's necks..." Terran said to the other guys.

"Yup, good thing we are all tight!" Mark said.

Some guys said "Yeah!"

Others said "Sure...."

But Jasper and Allister didn't say anything at all...

"Oh My God, is that Steve Urkel???" Chris stated, really confused, by the boy who was come in the next boat.

"I think so," Chef said.

**"WEEEEELLLLLLLLL HIDEE HO CAMPERS!" **Said the boy who was short, African American, and looked just like Steve, right down to the suspenders."I'm Eric!"

"Oh joy..." Walter said as the hyper boy walked over to them.

"Yes, indeed, what a joyful day!!" Eric said sniffing the air, "It's a fine day for competition!"

"Oh wow, I can't wait to tell you all your teams after the last three get here, 4 guys have to share a tent with him!"

"Aw crap." was heard from all of the boys.

"Let's see either Chaity, David, or Lori, erm Laura..." Chris had a hard time figuring out her name.

"Lorelei," Said a girl with waist length dark hair, and purple streaks.

"You play?" Myri said noticing her clarinet.

"Yeah, do you?" Lorelei asked, hoping to make a friend.

"No, I play the flute, but it's cool that another musician is here." Myri smiled.

"Awesome, don't mind me asking but why is everyone staring at me?"

"That's what they do when someone new arrives..."

"Ah, I see." Lorelei laughed.

But then, he showed up.

Perfect features, bleach blond hair that was almost reflective, clear blue eyes. The opposite of Eric. He looked like a football god.

"Hey everyone," He said in a strong voice.

"You must be David..." Most of the girls said, almost in unison.

"He's not that good-looking..." Terran was worried he would take all the girls.

"You're just jealous..." Allister mumbled.

"Whoa he talks!" Johny said rudely.

"Don't be so mean," Sam scolded his brother.

Just like that Allister was silent again.

"What's up guys?" David said to the guys.

"Hi," Walter responded coldly.

"Whatever... Ken," Benny laughed to himself.

Everone then looked up to the sound of Chis yelling.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whats up with the kid?" Chris was arguing with a girl with brown hair and a red streak on both sides, who they all thought was Chaity.

But there was a little girl, maybe 8 or 9, with her. She looked a lot like Chaity, perhaps her sister.

"Please let April stay!" Chaity pleaded.

"Ugh, fine! just make sure she doesn't complain about anything!" Chris scoffed, defeated.

"You hear that, April? You get to stay with me!" She picked up her sister and took her to the others.

"What's up with the kid?" Jessie said, and she sounded amused.

"My sister, April, I just couldn't leave her..."

"What about your mom and dad?" Lark asked the question everyone wanted to know the answer to.

"Well... I don't like to talk about it."

"I know how you feel..." Kiley solemnly added.

Chris cut in,

"Well that's everyone! Team assignments!" He shouted. "Sam, Jessie, Nina, Myri, Terran, Mark, Kiley, Melissa, Walter, and...."

_Not Eric..._ they all were thinking.

"Eric!" Chris smirked, you are the CRAZY RACCOONS!!!" Chris handed them a picture of a Raccoon that looked like it was on crack.

"Everyone else, Benny, Jasper, Ruth, Lena, Allister, Lorelei, Chaity... and April... Johny, Lark, and David, you are the MUTATED MOOSE!!!" Chris threw them w picture of what looked like a moose with five legs and three eyes. "Get settled in, cause tomorrow is the first challenge of...

**_TOTAL  
DRAMA  
ISLAND  
SEASON  
TWO!"_**

**A/N: That was waaaaay too long, but I did it! Hope I did the characters justice!**

**Alli**


End file.
